1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-aligning connector which cal be used when parts of a modular structure of a vehicle or the like are assembled and which has a function of self-aligning,
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-63006, filed Mar. 7, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional connector with a self-aligning function is shown in FIG. 7, which is used when a female connector 100 and a male connector 101 are fitted to each other. A vehicle, e.g., an automotive vehicle, is provided with an instrument panel which has a partition wall with an opening into which the female connector 100 is fitted. The female connector has four spring pieces 102 formed therein. A guide projecting portion 103 which is latched by these spring pieces 102 of the female connector 100 is inserted in a guide groove 104 of the male connector 101. An antenna plug for audio 105, for example, is inserted in the guide projecting portion 103. The plug 105 is inserted in an antenna jack within the guide groove 104. At this time, even if centers of the plug 105 and the antenna jack are off-set from one another, misalignment can be corrected due to elastic deformation of the spring pieces 102, namely, a self-aligning can be implemented (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-215944 (Page 6; FIG. 3).
In the conventional self-aligning connector, it is necessary to provide such spring pieces at four portions as a centering means such that deviation occurring at the time of connecting with respect to its counterpart can be absorbed by those spring pieces being deformed. However, such a structure or spring pieces can absorb a relatively small deviation only. In other words, in order to absorb a considerable or large deviation, it is necessary to set the amounts of deformations of such spring pieces to be larger. In that case, the need to make the dimensions of a securing portion (or of the opening of the partition wall), to which the female connector is secured, larger is inevitable. As a result, it is difficult or impossible to mount or provide such a connecting structure where there is not sufficient space.